The Company of Magic
by Allisonwild101
Summary: The Company of Magic is made up of 6 supernatural beings that are descendants of the most powerful supernatural beings of them all but who's the 6th. When a horrible accident happens a part of Benny's spell book that was locked away for 1000 years unlocks. will this explain why they are drawn to the supernatural. first chapter pov rest 3rd person will have romance no slash sorry
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My father once told me that I was part of something big. That my last name carried out a legacy that went back from thousand years ago, no matter if it was a maiden name or not, they passed it on. My mother use to tell me magical stories about how our lives are now isn't what we see or what we believe but something more.

When I was little I never believed in magic until my mom left me with my grandfather for a week and he made it snow in the middle of summer. Some things are meant to be kept confidential and that's what my mom and dad wanted. I never knew why but ever since that day my mom sent me over to my grandfather's place to learn defense with using nothing but what I had. My father home schooled me into learning from lieing without a problem to inventing a car in less that an hour. My mother taught me magic and anything that had to do with the supernatural, also using nature to your attvantage when escaping an enemy.

When I turned 13 I started being attacked by supernatural beings. I was allways prepared but not for what I was expecting when I turned 14. I was walking home from my friends house when suddenly I encountered a witch who tried to kill me because a relative of mine stripped their friends magic and wanted revenge. She got what she wanted by burning my house down with my whole family inside.

Ever since then I never did magic. I started to think that every supernatural being were horrible creatures who deserved to be banned for good. The only things that survived the fire were my parents magical potions and most importantly my family's heirloom, the Gemini stone. It was the last thing that connected me to my family while they were away. When I decided that I would never do magic I thought that my powers would just fade away but instead it got so powerful that my emotions started to interfere with my magic and it took all my will power not to burn down the whole forest but if I don't use magic the less supernatural beings would come looking for me and the more lives I would protect.

When I turned 15 I moved in with my uncle on my dad's side of the family all the way to White Chaple, Canada. The only family I had left. I would start my life again and honestly I wouldn't mind one bit.

My name is Victoria Seren Ambrosius Morgan and this is my story


	2. New town Old Me

**so this is chapter 2 of the company of magic and yes it's Benny/oc romance if you were curious. By the way I was thinking over villan names and I was curious what do you think it should be? Please Rate and Review thx ;D**

A teenage girl with dark brown hair with fading blond highlights at the end, wearing an emerald colored jacket, violet colored t-shirt, blue jeans and black flats was navigating her suitcase through the busy airport trying to find a glimpse of her uncle. The last time she saw him was when she was 5 during her grandmother's funeral and that was the worst time to have a family reunion. "Victoria over here!" Yelled a female voice. She spun around and saw a woman with blond hair around her 40's waving her hand vigorously.

"Hello are you Mrs. Morgan?" Victoria asked stopping right in front of the blond woman observing her every move. It was like a second nature to observe a person and find out more about them since she started to shut people out.

"Why yes I am and please just call me Samantha" she said smiling sincerely. Victoria cracked out a smile as Samantha started to lead her to the car.

The car ride to their house was quiet even though Samantha tried to create a conversation with her but eventually gave up when Victoria asked her a question. When they got there Victoria observed the house silently and counting every step she took. Her grandfather taught her to imagine the place your at is in a box and every step you take is the same step on the otherside of the box with the same direction and every echo would make a sound wave and once it stopped it meant that there was an object ahead. This helped alot when it was dark outside and she needed to run away from an enemy.

Once Samantha opened the door to the house she noticed that no one was in sight but her uncle. She noticed how tall he was and he looked alot like her father which made her want to break down but she stayed strong and showed a blank face. "Hello you must be Victoria" he said smiling. Victoria wanted to yell "why are you smiling! Your brother is dead and your just smiling! Don't you even care!"but she just nodded while rubbing her necklace softly. "Well Victoria you'll be sleeping in the guest room. Follow me" said Samantha leading her up the stairs, down the hall, into the guest room. It was a big room with white walls, a bed with a red comforter set, an empty desk with a computer chair, and a dresser which was besides the closet door.

"Thank you Samantha" said Victoria as Samantha closed the door to her room. She placed down her suitcases and started to put her stuff away when suddenly she felt a strange wind blow in her room. Victoria ignored it but then felt something warm being blown on her back. She turned around panicked but sighed in relief "Boltz! I told you never to scare me like that" Behind her was a big creature, taller than Victoria, his skin color was dark as night and his eyes were scary fierce as if fire was lit up in them but could be caring as well, his teeth were huge but retracted into small and dome like, his wings were wide but retracted enough against his body (very fast during flight), he had 4 legs like any land animal, his breath (without fire) was one of the most powerful magic, and his fire breath was hot enough to burn a person to ashes and calming enough to heat up a room at the speed of lighting.

Boltz moved his head slightly to the side and cocked an eyebrow questioningly. Victoria shook her head and laughed. Victoria and Boltz are bonded by magic. Every supernatural can be bonded to a creature except vampires who can only be bonded with pixies and/or trolls which is rare since vampires have stronger urges to kill than humans. Dragons can only bond with someone that is exactly like them and can understand them better than anyone without needing to speak which is rare.

Victoria turned around and began unpacking her room when suddenly her phone beeped signaling a text message. She checked and groaned as she read the message. Boltz mocked her groaning and rolling her eyes knowinh instantly who it was. It was of course the famous ex-boyfriend Jack Turner. Most popular and hottest guy at her old school and was a big jerk. When her parents died she wanted to be alone for a while and when she did request that he went crazy and started acting like a jerk to her but once she was about to move he begged to have her back but she obviously said no. She didn't want to fall in love with a guy ever again thinking they were all jerks and you couldn't trust them.

"Well Boltz what do you think I should say" asked Victoria smirking. Boltz smiled too and crawled right next to her looking at the key board. "Just drop dead" she said and texted aloud. She hated being cruel to people but Jack was an exception. "Well Boltz what do you want to do now?" Boltz immediately jumped toward the open window and Victoria smiled and folowed.

"Slow down Boltz! " Victoria yelled as Boltz dived down almost crashing into a house but flew strait back up. Victoria loved excitement but some times she hated it when it felt like she was at the brink of death. Boltz liked it when she was scared because that meant she could play with her adrenaline. "Boltz...I...think...we should...take a...break" she said between breaths. Suddenly in the distance you could see a blonde boy in the air yelling "this is awesome!" While flying into a heard of geese. Panicked Victoria motioned Boltz to fly down but it was too late. The blond boy caught there sight and was headed towards them curiously. Victoria being Victoria knew it was a vampire but thought that the blonde was hungry and wanted to eat her and Boltz was afraid of vampires since they don't exactly give up so easily and aren't afraid of fire.

Swooping down Victoria navigated Boltz into white chapel woods thinking she would lose the vampire but forgot that they had a keen sence of smell. "Don't panic Victoria. You just need to think of a way to lose him without him able to track you down. Now the best was to block out sight and smell is-" as if someone was hearing her cries, she saw a lake up ahead. Boltz having the same idea jumped into the water not making a sound. Dragons use to be descendants of water dragons so it was easy to be underneath but for Victoria it was a whole other story. When she was younger she would have these nightmares called witches brew which meant she would dream the memories of the Salem witch trials and most of the witches drowned which made Victoria even more scared being under the water but stayed to protect her and Boltz. Once she couldn't hold her breath any longer she swam up and went to shore, Boltz right behind her.

When she finally caught her breath she looked around to see if she could find any one. Once she knew they were ok she leaned against the nearest tree, closing her eyes and relaxed. Boltz layed besides Victoria trying his best to comfort her. "Who do you think that person was?" She asked knowing Boltz couldn't respond until he reached adulthood. Boltz just looked up, giving her puppy eyes. She sighed and laughed "whoever that was I never want to see him again"

(Back at white chaple highschool)

"Benny!" Yelled Rory happily as he caught up with Ethan and Benny. Again Benny said for the 100th time this month "no Rory only Benny can BENNY!" Rory argued "says you! Anyway you will not believe what happened today" Ethan rolled his eyes and said annoyed "Rory we do not want to know about how many mutant rats you saw at the graveyard"

"But they are huge and real! How else would you explain the horrible smell at the graveyard" Rory challenged again but Ethen and Bennt stayed quiet knowing that you cant explain much to Rory. Rory thinking that silence meant defeat continued to what he was saying earlier. "Anyway while I was flying trying to practice my navigation I saw a girl in the air on top of an animal of some sort. It was weird because when she saw me her and the animal flew strait into the forest for some reason, then I lost them."

Suddenly the bell rang and Rory sped off to class leaving a confused Ethan and Benny. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Ethan looking at Benny for any response. Benny laughed and said "that Rory was telling the truth" the both started to crack up and headed to class laughing up a storm.


	3. Meet andKNOCKOUT!

**enjoy the second chapter of the company of magic. Leave reviews and I will answer any suggestion or question you have. PM me if you have an idea and please don't be scared. I wont bite (flashes fangs)**

Victoria looked at the lake admiring the scenery. "Hey Boltz?" She said softly catching the creatures attention. "Do you remember what my mom kept telling me when I was down or upset" Victoria let a tear fall as an image of her mother appeared in her head. Boltz nodded nudging her hand. Getting the message she began to scratch underneath his chin as she smiled and said "by being upset your showing that the people who are trying to break you down won, by showing courage and bravery your showing the people who believed in you know your an inspiration" Victoria looked down at her necklace where the Gemini stone layed. The Stone was surrounded by gold and swirled around it as if making it look enchanting yet as if guarding it.

Checking the time she started to panic. "Crap! It's nearly 4:30 we need to go back!" Boltz immediately stood on all fours as Victoria jumped onto his back and they left in a flash.

In the air Victoria leaned in on the dragon pressing herself against him hiding from anyone who could be in the air. When they reached the Morgan residents Boltz made an immediate stop and sent her flying through the guest bedroom Window, which was fortunately open, and landed on her knees, then rolling on her back making her stand up strait as if nothing happened. She turned back towards the window and whispered to Boltz "do that disappearing trick you do fast" Boltz saluted and crawled up the tree and blended within the leaves. Only baby dragons had that trick since they are pretty defenseless when an adult isn't around and they are gonna be attacked by an enemy.

Downstairs Ethan and Jane came home from school a few hours ago and they were currently barely being told about there cousin. "So I want you two being extra nice and respectful to her. She's been through alot this past year and try not to mention anything about aunt Camile and uncle Mason ok" Jane rolled her eyes and said annoyed "but we didn't really know them. For all we know they could be sycophants or maybe-"

"Jane" Ethan interrupted.

"Not now Ethan. Or they could be bank robbers or worse-"

"Jane" Ethan said again his voice getting a bit louder.

"What Ethan! I'm ranting! What do you -" Jane became silent as she saw what her brother was trying to tell her. At the bottom of the steps there stood Victoria with her mouth open shocked. Then she scratched the back of her neck nervously (the same habit Ethan has) and said "well this is...completely...ocward" Mr. Morgan was gonna say something but Jane beat him to it. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" she was cut of again but this time it was by Victoria. "It's ok. I've been called worse" Victoria said calmly even though she wanted to cry and punish Jane for what she said but held it back.

"Now that we got that covered" said Ross changing the subject "Victoria this is Jane and Ethan. Kids this is Victoria" the three mumbled 'HI s' still embarrassed about what happened earlier. Samantha smiled ocwardly and said "Ethan, Victoria is going to White Chapel high and the best part is that she's in the same grade as you so you could help her out with her classes." Ethan stared at him mom wide eyed as Victoria had a calm expression but in the inside she wanted to yell 'what in the world!'

The week went by fast and soon enough it was time for Victoria to start school. She made a deal with Ethan about not having to speak to each other during school (Victoria's idea). Since she found out about Rory being Ethan's friend she didn't want to take any chances and with that no one at school didn't even think she was related to Ethan.

"Ethan!" Yelled Benny from down the hall waving his hand frantically. Ethan turned around facing the young spellcaster. "Hey Benny, What's up" Ethan asked noticing how sweaty Benny was. Benny lifted his spellbook in the air and said "I've finally mastered the truth spell" at the same time Victoria was running to her next class when she bumped into Benny making them both fall down. Unknowingly once Victoria fell to the ground holding the book a few chapters appeared making the book a bit thicker. "Ow" was all Victoria mumbled before she blacked out due to force of contact with her head and the floor. "Uh... Ethan could you help me out" pleaded Benny as Ethan stared at his uncautious cousin thinking of all the punishments his parents would do to him.

"Wow she's light" said Benny lifting her up putting his arm around her hips as her arm was over his shoulder. Ethan was currently taking all their stuff as they took her into the old chemistry lab. Placing her down Benny snatched his spellbook and started scanning for a spell to wake up an uncautious person. "Benny hurry my parents will kill me if they find out she was hit in the head" said Ethan frantically which caught Benny's attention. He looked at Ethan as he cocked an eyebrow and asked "why would your parents freak out about some random hot chick getting hit in the head. You need to worry about her parents killing you" Ethan smacked himself in the forehead remembering he didn't tell Benny about his cousin only about how his uncle and aunt died in a fire about a year ago.

"Benny remember how I told you how my aunt Camille and uncle Mason" said Ethan running his had through his hair. Benny rolled his eyes and said "yes and how they passed away in a fire but what does that have to do with you getting punished by your parents?" Ethan chuckled nervously and said "well turns out they had a kid and...well..." Benny's eyes widened as he finally understood. "So...she's your cousin?" He asked trying to get over the fact that this super pretty girl was his best friend's cousin. Ethan nodded nervously and motioned Benny to continue looking through his spellbook. Finally getting over shock he continued to look through the spellbook when suddenly...

"Hey guys. Are you ditching class?" Asked Rory as he appeared out of nowhere scaring the seer and the Spellcaster at once. "Rory don't do that!" Exclaimed Ethan holding his hand towards his chest. "Sorry dude. Hey do you smell-" began Rory as his eyes drifted towards Victoria and the cut in the back of her head. Ethan and Victoria had the same blood type so instantly Rory's fangs appeared as his eyes turned a golden color and he ran towards Victoria. Ethan stood in front of Rory snapping him back to reality. "Rory I think you should go" insisted Ethan shoving him out but once Victoria moaned all 3 boys crowded around her.

Everything was blurry to Victoria as she opened her eyes slowly but became scared when the first person she saw was Rory. Instincts took over her as she socked his face and kicked his privates sending him to the other side of the room. "Vampire down" he mumbled in pain but loud enough for everyone to here. Victoria looked besides her and saw Ethan and Benny staring at her in shock. "That was..." began Ethan but Benny yelled "awesome! I mean she took down a va-" realizing what he was saying he shut up and ran to helped Rory, Ethan doing so as well. Victoria looked at the three boys suspiciously as she started to get up but fell back down feeling lightheaded and was slowly growing uncautious again. Benny let go of Rory and helped Victoria up and said to Ethan "maybe we should head to my place since your mom will freak if she saw your cousin in this state" Ethan agreed as the 2 boys dragged them both out of the school and over to Benny's.

(At Benny's place)

"Hey Grandma! We need some help here!" Yelled Benny laying Victoria on the couch as Ethan placed Rory on the closest chair. 'Strange it was as if she knew a vampires weak spot that take forever to heal' Ethan thought looking at Rory as he was still holding his privates and massaging his neck to ease the pain. Evelyn walked out of the kitchen and said cocking an eyebrow at Benny "what did you do this time" Benny looked at his grandmother scared and blurted out "Ethan's cousin bumped into me in the hall hitting her head against the floor really hard. When she woke up the first person she saw was Rory and she hit him really hard but not like vampire strength hard, just hard enough to knock him out" Evelyn looked from Rory to Victoria and suddenly got curious about the young girl. "Ethan, Benny could you go to the basement and find my remedy bag" the two boys nodded and disappeared.

Evelyn placed her hand on Victoria's forehead and closed her eyes trying to look into her mind but it was as if something was blocking her to do so. Evelyn opened her eyes and gave up. When the boys came back Evelyn gave Rory some tea and healed the cut on Victoria's head. "She'll be uncautious for a few 30 minutes or so, just carry her home and Rory your free to go" Rory perked up while hearing this and was about to leave when suddenly the pain returned. "Benny's grandma can I stay here for a little while longer" he said slowly leaning back down and closing his eyes in pain. "I feel human" he mumbled. Benny shrugged and said " hey grandma, I'm gonna help Ethan out if that's okay with you" Evelyn motioned him to go and soon enough Benny was carrying Victoria bridal style as Ethan took her backpack and textbooks.


	4. Why Bribe?

**sorry I took what about a week to upload this. I was having a very busy week and I could bbarely go on the net which sucked. Anyway I uploaded this without proofreading it so please coment on ant spelling errors of some sorts and if you have any ideas for this story pm me thx**

"Dude chill. Grandma said she'll wake up soon and I'm sure you'll bribe her into not telling your parents" Benny said trying to comfort his best friend which was clearly not working. "Look I could scan my spellbook to wake her up if that'll help you out?" Ethan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. Benny looked down at the uncautious girl and noticed her necklace. He observed it carefully but noticed Ethan staring at him shocked. "What did I do this time?"asked Benny still looking at the necklace. Ethan yelled "your looking at her chest! What gives" Benny looked away wide eyed and yelled "no I wasn't! I was merely observing the NECKLACE on her chest"

Ethan smacked his forehead in frustration and thought 'I wonder if mom and dad are home?' Suddenly a moan was heard alarming the two boys. "Dad? Did I get hit on the head with the frying pan again?" Victoria said still a bit uncautious. Ethan started to panic. 'Did she have amnesia? Does she know where she is? I'm so dead!' Ethan thought starting to hyperventilate. Benny tried to reach over for his spellbook when he noticed that he was still carrying Victoria bridal style. He was starting to place her down until Victoria started to cry silently, clutched onto Benny's sweater and said wearily "Daddy there was a monster in my closet. I'm scared. Can you please stay with me" That's when they both looked at each other and started to panic.

"What are we gonna do! I can't tell mom and dad that the only kid from my dad's side has gone mentally insane!" Yelled Ethan shaking Benny lightly but enough to wake Victoria up. Unnoticed by the two boys she squirmed out of Benny's grasp but fell hard onto the floor. "Wh-where am I?" She asked clutching onto her head. Ethan and Benny looked at Victoria and helped her up (mostly Benny). "What's going on?" She asked again once Benny held her back in the bridal position. She looked at Benny but he was a blur to her. Ethan didn't know what to say except "hey Victoria?" Victoria instantly remembered that voice and thought it was coming from Benny. "Ethan where are we and why are you carrying me? Last time I remember you had twig like arms" Victoria said moving one of her free arms between her eyes, squeezing it trying to ease the pain. "Actually Benny is holding you" replied Ethan but soon regret it when panic flashed in her eyes as she tried to squirm out of Benny's grasp again, only to stop when the pain in her head was to much and Ethan was holding her down.

"I am gonna kill you when I can see again" she said clutching onto her head. Benny looked at Ethan and joked "am I really that bad to hang around with?" Instead of answering Ethan sped up making Benny following him out of curiosity. "Ethan?!" He yelled.

Two blocks before they got towards the Morgan's place Victoria was able to walk but only slightly making her fumble around a bit. "ok what's your price?" Asked Ethan once they got to the Morgan's place. Victoria looked at her cousin strangely. "Um...about what?" She asked grabbing hold of the staircase since Benny wasn't there anymore and Ethan was to far away. "Well I don't want mom or dad to find out that I...um...knocked you out" Ethan said nervously as he ran his hand through his hair. Victoria wanted to crack up laughing but instead she held it in. "Well that won't be necessary, I won't tell your mom and dad about that if you tell me where the pain killers are?" Ethan let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding and went to the bathroom to get the pain killers.

Victoria laid on her bed just looking at the ceiling. Boltz snuck into her room since it recently started to rain. About 2 months have past and it was the beginning of December. It was a weird 2 months honestly and her powers got so powerful to the point that she's levitating in her sleep. At school she would see Ethan and his group of friends disappear constantly but that's not the weird part. The weird part was that her vice principal always stayed a good distance from Ethan and his friends but when she got close he made sure not to accidentally touch her. She was getting more curious by the minute and she wanted to know what was going on. Lastly she was scared because a few of Ethan's friends almost saw her and Boltz.

"Victoria! Could you come down here for a few minutes!" Samantha called from downstairs. She was there in the kitchen with Jane, Sarah, Ethan, and Ross waiting expectantly for Victoria to tell her an announcement. Victoria walked downstairs wearing skinny jeans, a blue tank top, a purple hoodie with headphones around her neck and her hair put in a messy bun. She walked into the kitchen and looked at them curiously.


	5. this is who I am

**here's chapter 5 and don't worry I'm alive so don't kill me for bringing in this late chapter**

"You called?" Asked Victoria crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. Samantha stood between Sarah and Jane and said "well Victoria now that your here I wanted to tell you that tonight your uncle and I are going out. Sarah here is the kid's babysitter -"

"Jane's babysitter" corrected Ethan.

Samantha rolled her eyes and continued "well while we're gone I hope you can help Sarah or at least make sure the house isn't a mess" Victoria nodded as Samantha eyed her kids carefully as if any sudden movement would do harm. After a while they were out the house but before Samantha was out the door she whispered loud enough for Sarah to hear "keep a close eye on Victoria and make sure that she doesn't get the impression that she can't trust us. Especially with Jane." Sarah laughed and looked behind her to find Victoria walking up the steps to her room. "I'll try"

(At the Wier's place)

"Come on! How cool would it be to actually have a leprechaun that grants wishes?" Exclaimed Benny showing Ethan the spell through video chat. Ethan shook his head and said "no Benny. Remember the last time you made that toll booth" Benny shivered at the memory. His grandmother Evelyn struck him with lighting repeatedly until he apologized and made it disappear. "Exactly now if you don't mind I have to go check on Sarah" Ethan said. Benny rolled his eyes and asked "isn't that the babe-o-sitter's job?" Ethan mocked his eye roll and said "goodbye Benny."

Ending the chat Benny grabbed his spellbook and mumbled about what happened last time and went outside. "Hah I'll show Ethan what a first class spellcaster, Benny Wier, can do!" Exclaimed Benny and with that he found the spell and read aloud "omaneuos senso butranious patrageous!" He looked around trying to catch sight of a small man but when he found nothing he started to head back inside until a strong wind knocked him to the ground. "What the-" Benny started but was cut off when he turned around face to face with a beast. It had piercing red eyes, red horns, a peach face and smoke coming out of it's nose. Benny looked to the open spellbook and found what the spell was really for. He looked back at the creature and whispered scared "your-your a dragon" the dragon showed it's razor sharp teeth and roared but silently only to summon more dragons.

"Boltz what is up with you! Your acting so impatient" exclaimed Victoria panicked as Boltz looked at the window impatiently. Victoria sighed and jumped on the creature while opening the window which she soon regret when he shot out of the house in a flash. "Boltz slow down!" She yelled holding on to the creature for dear life. "If this is a game it isn't funny! Stop" Boltz immediately stopped making her loose her grip on the creature and roll to the ground which she didn't notice because her eyes were closed the whole flight. "Victoria?" Someone exclaimed besides her in shock. She turned and was face to face with Benny. "What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time. Benny faced the dragon with horns and said "well I tried to summon a leprechaun but instead I got a dragon. I know your probably freaking out about me being a wizard since I'm awesome- anyway why are you here" Victoria opened her mouth to say something but Benny cut her off. "Don't worry I'll protect you" Benny stood up but fell back down when the dragon with horns screeched. "Or not" Victoria rolled her eyes and stood in front of the Dragon with horns and they both stared at each other for what seemed like forever until the dragon bowed it's head down. Victoria smiled and patted it's head. "Don't worry he won't bother you anymore. Go home" and with that the dragon backed away and was off. Turning around she saw Benny pointing at her then at the empty space where the dragon once was. She turned red and helped him up. Boltz wasn't seen by Benny so he just followed Victoria without Benny's concent.

"Ok what are you exactly?" Asked Benny as Victoria placed bandages on his cuts. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and said " I just grew up knowing about the supernatural but not knowing who I am" Benny immediately felt sympathy for the girl and asked "didn't you ask your parents? I mean if they knew about it-" Victoria waved her hand in mid air silencing him. She sighed and said "yes I've asked and all they told me was how I wasn't ready for the truth" Benny nodded understanding but asked a question that was lingering around his mind. "Why didn't you tell anyone about yourself?" Victoria suddenly started to laugh but when she noticed he wasn't laughing she turned embarrassed and asked "you seriously don't get it do you?" Benny cocked an eyebrow curiously as she just ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Do you know what really happened to my parents?" Benny gave her an are-you-serious-look and said "yeah they were burned by a fire" Victoria sighed and asked "don't you know what caused the fire in the first place?" Benny shrugged his shoulders and suggested "bad cigarette bud?" Victoria shook her head and said "no Benny! It was caused by a witch who wanted payback and got it when she burned my house down killing everyone inside. That's when I believed that all supernatural's are nothing but bad news and when I stopped using magic things stop coming for me. So I stopped using magic, caging everything in and didn't tell anyone because I knew I was saving lives by risking my own"

"But if you cage your magic energy within you, your killing yourself. Why do that if you could save lives with magic and help others?" Benny asked adjusting himself right besides her. Victoria now had tears in her eyes and said "because I'm saving more lives by caging myself in. I know it's killing me but I have to" Benny nodded knowing that whatever he said wouldn't convince Victoria otherwise so he gave her a side hug. Boltz poked his head out and walked strait to the two and sat in front of them cocking his head to the side. When Benny caught sight of the creature he backed away and said "Victoria there's another one in here" Victoria opened her eyes and saw Boltz sniffing Benny . She laughed and said "Benny meet Boltz, Boltz meet Benny" Benny looled at the creature and backed away from it a little until Boltz nudged him and licked his face. "Ew...ok buddy...stop it...that won't ever get off" exclaimed Benny between every lick Boltz gave him and also laughing a bit.


End file.
